


Special Mega Beef Bowl

by Cledesol



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cledesol/pseuds/Cledesol
Summary: Something's got the Detective Prince stuck.





	Special Mega Beef Bowl

"You know Naoto, you're a pretty great detective! Seems as though whatever case is thrown at you, you solve it." Ann remarked.

"I mean, she is the Detective Prince." Chie pointed out. She then looked at Akechi, said, "In our time, anyway."

"In our time, her work is pretty impressive. She's a renowned private detective, even though she has forgoed her old title." Akechi input.

Naoto looked down as she blushed, "I appreciate the gesture, but among the many cases I have seen, there is one case that I cannot solve, despite my thorough investigations." 

"Huh? There's really something that has got the legendary detective stuck?" Futaba said.

Naoto nodded and shared a glance with Yu, and conveyed a message.

The leader nodded with a hard look, then turned to the group with a serious expression. Everyone, even the ones who were engaged in other discussions, lent an ear- ready to hear the case that has the pint sized detective stooped. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"The serious case... of the Mega Beef Bowl."

**Author's Note:**

> only yu would say this. what a god.


End file.
